


With Love, In Love

by all_the_green_gems



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 03:52:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15900345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_the_green_gems/pseuds/all_the_green_gems





	With Love, In Love

 John loves him. Sometimes John loves him so much it scares him. Even now as he slowly pushes inside the deliciously tight, wet hole, he can't help but marvel at how beautiful Sherlock is. 

  
"Aah, John....good YES!" Sherlock practically squeals in between breathy moans as each push means another thick inch invades deeper inside him.  He's shaking. 

 

John will never get used to how sweet Sherlock sounds or how pretty he looks, those puffy and pink nipples begging to be pinched, tight even after a few simple touches. Oh so sensitive. 

 

"John, fuck, I can feel you, so deep....so big... oh fuck...big, John...too much...too deep..." He's squirming, his slimmer frame fluttering around John's long hot cock. John splays a hand across his chest, pressing him down as his lovely body learns to take John all over again.

 

Halfway in Sherlock seems close to coming. “Ah...ah...ah!!! John....aaah!" His voice is lost to making incoherent high-pitched wails. There's no way Mrs. Hudson is going to hear Sherlock's cries now no matter what now. Taking both of Sherlock's wrists in one hand John pins them above the fluffy curls, and thrusts again, followed by another, leaving Sherlock a writhing keening mess. Deeper and deeper, harder and harder, John shoves himself deep inside the helpless, tight body beneath him.

 

He pushes harder, finally thrusting the last of himself inside the tight little ass that's ridiculously tight no matter how many times he's fucked him. Sherlock like a tart just moans and wails moans, squirming as he struggles to the throbbing, hard length.

  
Sherlock can feel John's male dominance as he thrusts in harder and deeper. As much as Sherlock loves topping it feels so incredible being taken, being used, being stuffed beyond capacity to breath. His eyes tightly closed he ventures to open them, gasps, seeing how John looks dark and intensely at him, that virile predatory stare making Sherlock shiver and shake. He feels helpless. Helpless and yet powerful being being the object of John's desire.   
  
  
"Amazing. So tight." John rumbles in a deep tone. "Beautiful. I'm going to make you come Sherlock...over and over and over again." His voice sounds as rough, granite scraped across a rock wall. "The whole night long," He growls, fucking in the last few inches, his furry balls and bush of public hair rubbing against the smooth soft skin of Sherlock's perfect lush ass.

  
  
"...but... John..." Sherlock wails, trying to reply. 

 

"Hush...keep your breathe to keep moaning my name." John can't help pistoning into this wonderfully tight ass. Sherlock screams, helplessly clenching, milking the massive cock buried balls deep inside him.

 

John grins at the sweet sight beneath him. Instead of stopping or slowing, he continues fucking Sherlock relentlessly, punishing inside, pushing Sherlock's slender legs to his chest, bending him in half. 

 

Sherlock is in for a long night, and wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
